hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 38 (Thoughts and memories)
Thoughts and memories is the thirty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KELLIE shows a memory book full of her baby memories. *CHARLI pretends to be a baby. *TIM makes a happy song and asks the others how does it make them feel. *CHARLI feels proud of being herself. *KATHLEEN sorts her photos and she must choose six of them to frame them. *CHARLI and Kathleen play hockey. *NATHAN teaches us how to tie the shoelaces. *CHARLI ties a bow around her panda's head. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a letter-box where an express parcel (Charli), a phone bill (Kathleen), a birthday card (Nathan) and a Mexican post card (Tim) talk about themselves. Gallery Kellie S4 E38.png Charli S4 E38 1.png Tim S4 E38.png Charli S4 E38 2.png Kathleen S4 E38.png Charli S4 E38 3.png Nathan S4 E38.png Charli S4 E38 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E38.png Trivia *At the end of Kathleen's segment, Jup Jup shows a photo of Kathleen that comes from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 20 (Fun with friends). *Mexico, officially the United Mexican States, is a federal republic in the southern portion of North America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico Songlets ;Word play When I was a baby as tiny as can be, my mum and dad put lots of things in a special book for me They took my baby handprints and baby footprints too, they made a note of my first sound a gaggle gagga goo. In my baby book is a ... of baby hair, a picture of little me in my first high chair Stories all about the funny things I'd say and do when I was a little baby so tiny and brand new. When I was a baby as tiny as can be, my mum and dad put lots of things in a baby book for me They took my baby handprints and baby footprints too, they made a note of my first sound a gaggle gagga goo. ;Body move #01 Baby, baby rolling on the ground, gets up, gets ready to rock around Baby, baby sucking on a thumb, can wave a hand 'cause she's nearly ... She likes to talk, she's as happy as can be She goes googoo googoo gaagaa gaagaa geegeegee. Baby, baby rolling on the ground, gets up, gets ready to rock around Baby, baby sucking on a thumb, can wave a hand 'cause she's nearly ... She likes to talk, she's as happy as can be She goes googoo googoo gaagaa gaagaa geegeegee She goes googoo googoo gaagaa gaagaa geegeegee. ;Making music I'm feeling really, really, really happy today I'm smiling, I'm laughing, I'm feeling okay And that's why I'm playing my guitar this way 'Cause I'm feeling really, really, really happy today. People feel the different way I'm feeling really, really, really happy today I'm smiling, I'm laughing, I'm feeling okay And that's why I'm playing my guitar this way 'Cause I'm feeling really, really, really happy today 'Cause sometimes when I play, people feel the different way Sometimes when I play, people feel this way Some feel proud and strong and some feel like dancing Pround and strong, tap around and dancing Oh, I'm feeling really, really, really happy today 'Cause my song turned out this way. Feeling really, really, really happy today 'Cause my song turned out this way. ;Body move #02 I like to wake up to a brand new day I love being silly to laugh and to play I have a great big heart, I carry someone sad If someone needs some cheering, I can ... glad I can be funny and smart and kind and carefree I like just who I am, I like being me I'm a pretty cool person, hey, I'm proud of me. ;Puzzles and patterns Sorting through my memories, can't think of better times than these Sorting through my photographs, thinking 'bout the fun we had Remembering both the good and bad Sorting up my memories, sorting through my photographs. Sorting through my memories, can't think of better times than these Sorting through my photographs, thinking 'bout the fun we had Remembering both the good and bad Sorting through my memories, sorting through my photographs. ;Body move #03 Run with the ball dodging everyone, we help each other, it's lots of fun 'Cause we are a team, that's what we do, you help me and I help you. Run with the ball dodging everyone, we help each other, it's lots of fun 'Cause we are a team, that's what we do, you help me and I help you. ;Shapes in space Cross over, tuck under, pull through, make a loop, swoop it round, tuck it through Grab both loops, one and two, pull them tight, then you tied your shoe So loop it, swoop it, tuck and pull through, have a go, tie your shoe. Cross over, tuck under, pull through, make a loop, swoop it round, tuck it through Grab both loops, one and two, pull them tight, then you tied your shoe So loop it, swoop it, tuck and pull through, have a go, tie your shoe. ;Body move #04 Cross over, tuck under, pull through, make a loop, swoop around, tuck it through Grab both loops, one and two, then pull tight to tie a bow So loop it, swoop it, tuck and pull through, have a go, tie a bow. ;Sharing stories Put me in the post, that's what I love the most With letter card and bills Being a parcel's such a thrill. Put me in the post, that's what I love the most They always smile when they see me I'm a birthday card, you see. Put me in the post, that's what I love the most I'm a phone bill card, you see And that is what I love to be. Put me in the post, that's what I love the most Mexico is where I'm from It's time to dance, so come on. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about thinking Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about photos Category:Ep about frames Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about sports Category:Ep about the past Category:Ep about hockey Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about tying Category:Ep about laces Category:Ep about pandas Category:Ep about ribbons & bows Category:Ep about letters, posties & mail